Super Mario Adventures: A New Land
Super Mario Adventures: A New Land is a Nintendo Switch Plus game to be released in late 2018. Plot The story begins with Mario, Luigi, and the Princess Peach having a walk over the whole castle grounds, when suddenly Magical Koopalings appear in their airship. Khan uses his tractor beam pistol to summon a strong tractor beam and capture Peach. Then, Aaron summons an anchor, and they fly to World 8. So, Mario and Luigi begin a chase after the airship, when two Berry Trees have been crashed and summon Super Berries, new power-ups appearing first in the game. A cannon awaits for them, they jump, and they make a fly over the clouds. So the two brothers begin their long journey. Playable Heroes * Mario (Best traction) * Luigi (Highest jump) * Blue Toad (After clearing World 2, Hover in the air) * Sonic (After clearing World 8, Super speed) * Mii (Custom stats) Others * Princess Peach Toadstool * Toad Brigade: ** Captain Toad ** Hint Toad ** Yellow Toad ** Mailtoad ** Banktoad ** Startoad (NEW!!) * Bob-omb Buddy * Gold Mario (statue) * Toadsworth Bosses Battalion bosses * Boom Boom (All odd-numbered worlds' battalions) - Boom Boom will be a boss of four battalions. He acts like in SMB3. * Pom Pom (All even-numbered worlds' battalions) - Pom Pom will be a boss of three battalions. She acts like in SM3DW: she will create some clones of herself (2 clones in world 2, 3 clones in world 4, 4 clones in world 6), and they all launch a ninja star. Pom Pom will launch a pink shuriken with a bow, while fake Pom Poms launch grey shurikens. You have to hit the true Pom Pom's head 3 times to defeat her. * Robo Koopa (World 8's battalion) - Robo Koopa, the Red Onyx Robo, will be the last battalion's boss. He will shoot lightning like Lightning Bros. He will run through the stage, shooting lightning and, after two hits, stone bits. You have to hit him 3 times to defeat him. Koopalings * Larry Koopa (Gear Crush Fortress) - He walks around, now throwing baseballs from his hands. You have to pick up a baseball and then throw it to Larry. Doing this 3 times will make Larry down for count. * Morton Koopa Jr. (Sandstorm Fortress) - He will climb one of the walls found in the battle arena, blasting magic from his hammer. Morton repeats the sequence, and everytime you stomp him, everything goes from the beginning. Stomping him 3 times will make Morton down for count. * Wendy O. Koopa (Fence Climb Fortress) - She walks around, blasting water balls like Drench Mario does. Everytime you jump on her head, the water level raises. Doing this 3 times will make Wendy down for count. * Iggy Koopa (Minecart Fortress) - He will launch two Chomp Sharks from one of four cannons hidden in both walls. You have to hit on one Chomp Shark. Doing this 3 times will make Iggy down for count. * Roy Koopa (Sky Sanctuary Fortress) - He will act like in NSMBW castle battle. * Lemmy Koopa (Ball-Bouncing Fortress) - He won't use his ball, instead he jumps out of a rainbow-colored pipe. He will shoot Lemmy Bombs, while from two pipes jump two gray Lemmies, that shoot stone bits. Jumping on the real Lemmy's head 3 times will make Lemmy down for count. * Ludwig von Koopa (Platform Frenzy Fortress) - He will jump around three platforms and a bigger one. To make a hit, you have to wait for Ludwig's attack: Spin Jump. It's the only ocassion to hit on his head. Doing a Spin Jump 3 times will make Ludwig down for count. Magical Koopalings Magical Koopalings are special types of Koopalings that are created by dark energy, like both types of Troopuioses. Enemies * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Troopuiose